A New Years Beginning
by TheRunAwayPanda
Summary: Let the stars in our eyes and the moon in our hearts as the year comes to a new one. A story for all of you o3o


**_o.O.o.O.o_**

 _A New Years Beginning_

 _Let's all start anew and cherish all that we had experienced~_

* * *

As the clock slowly approached midnight, all was quiet except for the sound of the held breathes of people and celebrations being held across the land of Elgaia. Though it was a seemingly regular day, it was the new year and it marked a season for more, _chaotic_ events to happen. The coming year was said to be a year for invigoration so most were excited for the future to come, but some were feeling wistful of the past they had left behind, full of great memories to remember. It was then, did a certain white haired Summoner let herself shed tears by a window facing bright fireworks arching into the night sky.

 _Another year has pasted, and yet, I haven't done anything this year have I?_

She blindly shook her head at her thoughts and raised glistening eyes up, the color like the very flowers dotting her windowsill. A single fingertip touched the frost covered glass pane beside her, tracing a uncertain pattern. "Everyone is so happy, I should be too. After, its the new year. There should be infinite possibilities." The girl murmured, her words contrasting her inner thoughts and retracted her hand while hastily drying her tears. She glanced to the downstairs, where light glowed cheerfully and the voices of her units were heard chatting, closely followed by a bout of laughter. One called her name, seemingly a certain dark type male and she stiffly stood while a green haired unit peered inside the room.

"Are you all right there?" The Gracious Madam asked. Her Summoner nodded and forced a smile on her face to the unit before her, trying to keep positive. "Just feeling a little disappointed with myself. I suppose that's a little petty though." She replied.

"Disappointed?" Her unit inquired, a curious tone yet a hint of concern was in her expression as she closely looked at her. "Have you lost something?"

Her head shook from side to side, anxiously rubbing a opalescent bracelet around her wrist. "I feel... As though I've done nothing to avenge my family this year, and all the years before." She confessed before dropping her head down in shame. It seemed like hours had ticked by as the demon accessed the situation before a soft look entered her eyes as her Summoner grew more distressed. She placed a calming hand on her shoulder, bringing her head up with a gloved hand.

"Don't be like that, imagine how my lady and the others will react when they see you like this. There is still your whole life, be thankful for it and don't let this control you," Came her reply. "You still done a lot this year for others, including me. Ever since you summoned me from the gates, I evolved from so much. I was able to grow stronger thanks to all those who supported me. You are one of those people."

A choked laugh came from the Summoner and she nodded, a dim spark of her normal self coming back to her voice. "I suppose I did. Thank you."

"Now that this was cleared up, shall I bring you down to see the others? After all, let's spend this memorable time, _together_."

"The fireworks are still going on, perhaps we can go outside if we're all not tired?"

A nod from both confirmed their agreement— and a smile lit their faces in unison. The duo walked down the stairs to see the other Units in the house holding a small celebration in the main room of the quaint home. The Summoner made note of each of their lit faces, smiling as each memory came to her in a flash. A lot was done, she decided, even all the smallest of things counted.

The steady sound of snow hitting the windows was heard between the commotion and it calmed the girl.

"Glad to see you join us human Summoner." A sacred beast uttered as it noticed her prone figure at the doorway. She gave a slight incline of her head to acknowledge the light Unit and glanced at the clock, the ornate clock hand was nearing midnight, before the glint of a hard cover sketchbook stole her attention. It lay on a table near the fireplace, soft firelight lighting up the white into a blazing orange. It seems like I almost forgot, the girl thought and brushed past her Units to retrieve the book. It looked like it was time to show them a little something she made for them.

 _Pencil markings filled some pages, the remnants of failed drawings and some were rough, the product of quickly drawn ideas. But lastly, the last dozen or so pages had the clean strokes of a finished sketch. It had taken her the year to finish it, but it was worth the time, and the rarely shown affection she had placed in it._

She called for them and after some quieting down, they all gathered in a group in front of the fireplace and a cozy blanket kept their cheeks rosy. The girl flipped open the book, taking pages out and handing it to them. Each paper held a memory captured in time, ones she had spent drawing in time for the moment. "Here's to the time we all spent with each other, and for the new that will happen in the fresh year to come." She said, strangely soft spoken, and held her hands to her eyes as more tears slipped out. However, they were ones of happiness, not of sadness.

A rumble of her Units voices thanked her and drew her deeper their midst, the Wildfire Lotus drawing the dwindling fire into a stronger warmth so that it could reach their souls as their Summoner rubbed her damp cheeks with a cloth offered to her by the former queen of Estoria. She settled in comfortably and now the low murmurings of many reminiscences were now heard.

"Remember the time when I…"

"Yes and we then…"

 _Tick— Tick— Tick—_

The girl startled as the ticking registered and untangled herself from the blanket, stretching her tall body upwards. "I need to go deliver the rest of the drawings. A few heads nodded, but the rest were dozing off and a smirk grew on her lips. It'd be good to tease them if they happen to miss the stroke of midnight, she thought with a hint of a dark sort of amusement. But alas, she must get going to the homes of the people she grew to care for. Her hands scooped up the rest of the drawings and she placed them neatly, the packages all tied with a ribbon, into a bag at her side. She then, exited and made her way down the snow covered pathway leading deeper into the city of Randall. The celebrations were in full swing as the sounds of children laughing, or seemingly more like screaming, grew to a deafening crescendo as more fireworks were launched. How annoying, she huffed but dared not say that out loud, as not to break the festive mood of others around her. After all, she herself did surprisingly enjoy the bustle of times like this.

"The first house…" The girl unconsciously mumbled, coming up to a bright house and stopped at the mailbox. Carefully, she placed the package inside, which read the name of someone who brought her mood up many times, never ceasing to stay by her side. She marked the name off her list and proceed to the next home, repeating each action yet with a different sentiment.

"Thank you all, I'd never forget you all." She whispered and placed the last package into the mail, staring into the star speckled sky with hopeful eyes. There would be more opportunities in the future, and her fight against the fire demon would come at the right time. For now, she would savor what she has now because life was short, it wasn't meant to be spent in regrets.

It was spent like that, as the last few minutes of the year ticked by and as the clock hands of all of Elgaia hit midnight. One year shifted to another, and so this one Summoner who was alone, but now surrounded by the warmth of many others held her hands together to make one wish.

"I wish for happiness to grace all in this world, for all to have caring people surround them in times of darkness, like others had for me." She said with closed eyes. For a split second, a twinkle of faint laughter was heard by her ear and her eyes snapped open. It was as if her wish was heard by some unknown force and the Summoner, instead of feeling uneasy, was oddly relaxed. She then smiled and turned to head back home to see another dawn with her units as her arms swung from side to side, the beginning of a song taking hold of her. However, as she moved forwards, the forgotten list slipped from her hand and flew off into the wind, traveling over rooftops and into a small square. It landed at the feet of a curious young child, who bent down to pick it up and scanned the back where a secret message lay.

 _A new year, a fresh start. I'd like to thank all that were with me in 2016. Whether you're from the Brave Frontier or Pokemon Archives, from real life or even from Elsword, you all mean a lot ta meh! I don't know what I could have done without y'all supporting meh or just plain hanging out with meh weirdness. We've all been through many good times, not to mention the heated rants, yet, we're all still together. I love you all, Happy New Year~!_

 _From, A seriously happy Writer and Gamer~_

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Itz now 2017, goodbye ta teh chaotic 2016 QwQ

Again, Happy New Year and let's all create new memories together~ ovo)/

I shall go back ta chopping down ma piles of homework ouo;;

See y'all till then~~


End file.
